In recent years, a technological development has been remarkably made in the field of displays. Especially, the needs of market has stimulated tremendous progress in the technology directed to increase in resolution and thinning of displays.
In a next phase, focus is placed on commercialization of a flexible display having a curved display portion. Indeed, a variety of proposals have been made on manufacturing the flexible display (for example, see Patent Document 1). The use of a flexible substrate enables reduction in weight of a light-emitting device compared with the use of a glass substrate.
However, such a flexible display is also required to have high image quality.
A variety of factors influence the image quality. For instance, improvement in resolution is effective for improvement of image quality.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-204049.